Galein Musica
"}} |kanji=ガレイン・ムジカ |rōmaji=''Garein Mujika'' |alias=Blacksmith Musica |race= Human |gender= Male |age= 70 |height= 171CM |weight= 62KG |birthday= Oct. 4, 9998 |eyes= Brown |hair= Silver |blood type= B |affiliation= Rave Warriors |previous affiliation= |likes=Guys that can drink |dislikes=Lance |special skills=Greatest Blacksmith in the world |birthplace= Punk Street |occupation= Blacksmith |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Punk Street |status= Active |relatives= Hamrio Musica (grandson) |weapons=Iron Hammer |dark bring= |manga debut= Chapter 9 |anime debut=Episode 3 |japanese voice=Chou |english voice=Ralph Joseph |image gallery= yes }} is the legendary blacksmith who forged the original Ten Commandments for Shiba Roses. He is the grandfather of Hamrio Musica, and one of the remaining members of the Musica family. Appearance During his youth, Galein possessed black spiky, slicked back hair reaching down to his neck and thin black eyebrows. He wore a long green Kimono with a much lighter color at the edges and a purple silk datejime tied around his waist with a gourd hanging loose. He walked around with simple brown sandals. He seems to carry a light hammer with him at all time. 50 years later, Galein's appearance is of an elderly man of average height and, despite his old age, maintains a strong build. He has brown slated eyes, big silver eyebrows and long silver hair tied up in a ponytail at the back but loose at the front forming two bangs on either side of his head reaching down below his chin. His sideburns and his long mustache are all connected to his beard. Surprisingly enough, he also ties his beard with a hair band making it look like a horse's tail. When Galein works, he ties up all of his hair with a hair band, for precautions. His skin is light tan and his nose is pointy. In the anime, his Musica family mark is placed on his right shoulder. While in the Manga, the mark is placed on his right hand. Galein wears a black shirt, tucked into his pants, and simple black pants. He has a brown thin belt circling around his waist. His most noticeable garment is his smooth brown cape, which he ties around his collar, reaching down below his rear. At the very end of his cape many holes and ripped up parts are viewable. He walks around with dark brown boots. His working clothes consist of two thick tan colored gloves with lines passing horizontally through the center and the Musica mark on the upper side. His yellow coat is also thick with dark brown fluffy lines going down the long sleeves. he ties a black belt around his waist to maintain it in place. The Musica family mark is engraved on the back of the coat. The front of the coat contains four golden buttons, with a black dot in the center, and four lines on either side closed to the zipper. He keeps his black pants under, and his shirt along with his brown boots. Later through the series, Galein regains his old look and wears a long Kimono with flower-like patters. On top of the Kimono, he dons a dark color opened, long sleeve shirt with brown simple sandals and silk tied around his waist. He carries his tools on his back. He seemed to cut his hair, now spiked up at the front whilst flat at the back. Personality Before his whole family was killed by Lance, with the same sword he forged, Galein was proud of his work as a blacksmith and cherished his family dearly. He suffered regrettably after having his family killed by his own creation. After that incident, not knowing that his grandson was still living, but vowed never forge a sword again. Before meeting Haru Glory, he spiraled around town as a drunken hobo while causing a lot of trouble to the townsfolk, making him prohibited from restaurants by the owners. In his drunken fit, he would have the tendency to drag others to join him, such as Plue much to Haru's chagrin.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 7-14Rave Master Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 8-9 While he can be carefree at times, he has a serious side being devoted to his job and family, and sacrifice to prevent his family tragedy from repeating.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 19-20Rave Master Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 2-3 He seems to be very confident of his decisions and his work. As a blacksmith, he is observant and experiences between swords and wielders in regarding to the wielder's beliefs, as demonstrated when Shiba Roses, fifty years in the past, asks him for a sword and ends up getting denied by Galein himself as he states that Shiba was not fighting for anything and only wanted power to defeat stronger foes. When he is asked again by Shiba if he can forge him a sword, he agrees.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 50 He also knows how to suppress his emotions when around his loved ones. When he finds out that Musica is still alive and that he is his grandson, he hides the truth to allow Musica to travel the world with his friends.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 6-12 When Shiba dies, he cries his heart out and makes him a grave alongside the other warriors.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 16-17 History Galein is known throughout the entire world as a famous blacksmith. He is the one who forged the Ten Commandments for Shiba Roses during the time the war was still raging in Symphonia. When he first met Shiba Roses, after Shiba's battle with Clea, he explains to him that the king told him to come to the Kingdom of Symphonia until the war was over. Shiba gets up and asks Galein to make him a sword. At first, Galein denies his request.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 49-50 However, after he sees the change in Shiba's perspective towards battle, he decides to make him the Ten Commandments.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 61-63 Sometime after, he made another sword, the beast sword, for Lance, who requested a sword from him, which ended up being his greatest mistake. His whole family was slaughter by that same sword and he lived in solitude his whole life, regretting every day and drinking, thinking that his whole family was killed when in reality his grandson survived the assault. He then decided to never forge a sword ever again.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 11, Page 17Rave Master Manga: Chapter 12, Page 18 However, that soon changes when he meets Haru Glory.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 9, Page 9 Synopsis Lance arc Galein is arguing with the owner of the restaurant he is currently drunk at when he is asked to leave. He reminds the owner that he only asked for a drink, in a drunken state. However, the shop owner implies that the restaurant is a pasta shop, where no alcoholic drinks are sold. Nonetheless, Galein keeps asking for a drink, much to the owner's dismay. Galein is then joined by a strange white creature, but enjoys the creature's company. He pats it on the head and tells him to stick with him, stating that he has finally found someone who understands him. He looks at a boy with silver hair and, putting his drink up, asks him if he wants a drink, to which the boy denies. Galein grabs the head of the creature when he sees that the boy with silver hair gets ready to leave the shop with it. Galein and the boy stretch out the creature's body until the boy mentions the name of the man they are looking for, Musica. Galein gets up and begins to perform a bizarre dance, telling the boy that he will take him to Musica. Galein falls on the floor and tells him, whilst clapping his hands, he wants to go home.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 6-10 As the boy gets ready to leave, the owner reminds him of the bill. On their way to the man's house, he, Galein, asks the boy for his name. The kid tells him that his name is Haru. Seconds after, Galein tells Haru to walk faster. At first, he enjoys himself but then tells Haru to slow down because he is feeling sick. He gets off of Haru's back and, whilst crouching on the floor, asks Haru if he's drunk, angering Haru.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 9, Page 11 Galein finally reaches his house and continues to drink with Plue, the creature. He then falls asleep when Haru asks him about Musica. Haru gets a bucket of water and splashes it on Galein's face, alarming the man. Galein gets up from the floor and tells Haru that he is "Musica, the blacksmith," surprising Haru. Haru tells him that Shiba told him about him, but Musica says that it has been a while seen he has seen Shiba. Haru takes out his Ten Commandments and explains to Musica that it needs to be fixed. Galein takes the sword and tells Haru that it will take approximately two days. Before Galein leaves the room to fix the sword, he tells Haru that he must stay away from his house or he will not fix it. Haru thanks him and leaves the man's house with Plue.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 12-17 Once Haru leaves, Musica enters a room within his house and gives Bis the sword. Bis looks at the sword and notices that the Rave is missing. Galein simply says that his duty was only to get the sword.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 18-19 After Bis leaves his house, Galein looks at his hand and deeply stares at Rave, and mentally calls Haru a stupid kid.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 10, Page 19 Moments later, Galein is being held by his neck by Bis when Haru comes into his house. Galein reminds Haru that he told him not to come. Haru, however, punches Bis but the punch does not affect him. Plue hands Rave to Haru, allowing Haru to easily defeat Bis. Galein is left speechless, and asks Haru if he really is the new Rave Master, leading him to think that Shiba is dead.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 11-13 Haru confirms that Shiba is not dead, and begs for Musica to fix his sword. However, Musica reminds him that he is no longer a blacksmith. As Musica begins to walk away from Haru, he tells him that Rave should be sufficient. Haru then mentions the name of the man he has to beat, Lance, shocking Galein.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 14-15 Musica then begins to remember the time his family was killed by the same sword he created and the man responsible for it, Lance. He then questions Haru on his decision to fight Lance, to which he responds affirmatively. Galein gathers his tools and, while putting Haru's sword in the air, promises to forge another sword after fifteen years.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 16-19 Musica beings to fix Haru's sword but complain about the heat and state that even in his younger days it would take him more than one day to fix a broken sword. He also explains to Haru that he is giving it a strong core, so it won't break; stating that if something has a strong core, it won't break.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 1-2 As Galein puts the finishing touches on the sword, he tells Haru about his past and how it all began with a sword he made for Lance. He falls to his knees and asks Haru to destroy the sword that killed his own family. Haru grabs his sword and tells him that he will avenge his family.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 16-19 Just as Haru's life is about to be terminated by Lance's beasts, Galein jumps in to stop the beasts from harming Haru by restraining Lance's movements with his own body. Galein tells Haru that he forgot about Lance's Dark Bring, leading him to think that Haru could use some help. Even though Haru insist that he can still beat him alone, Galein tells him that if he uses the Explosion sword one more time, it will be the end of him. As Lance begins to raise his sword to attack Galein, Galein tells Haru and the others to leave while they can. However, Plue, sitting on the roof, is able to stop Lance from using his sword with a chain.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 8-11 Galein then tells Haru that this is his last chance to finish the fight, but Haru refuses to attack unless he, Galein, moves out of the way. Galein looks at Haru and tells him to go right through him, shocking everyone in the room. He also tells Lance that even though he was under his control, he was never part of Demon Card. Lance then uses his beasts and attacks Galein. Lance tells his beasts to go after Haru, but they refuse and only bite Galein. Galein explains that he put on a scent that attracts the beats and that, that scent is now on him. He tells Haru to attack one more time. He tells him that he wants to make up for what happened fifteen years ago. Before Haru charges in for the final attack, Galein states that if he is going to die, at least it'll be heroic.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 12-19 Haru jumps on Galein's back and aims for Lance's Dark Bring. He destroys it, surprising Galein and the others. Lance falls to his knees and begs for his life to be spare, utterly shocking his minions and Galein. Galein tries to tell Haru that Lance is only trying to fool him, which Lance contradicts. Haru tells Galein that the fight is over and that if he, Galein, wants to keep on hitting him, he won't stop him. Galein gets close to Lance and punches him, sending him towards a wall. He states that, out of respect for Haru's decision, one blow will be sufficient. He tells him that, that punch was from all the suffering he cost him and for the family he took from him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 1-15 As they get ready to leave, Lance gets up and runs towards Haru and Elie, holding his sword. He tries to attack Haru but is easily defeated with one slash. Galein tells him to kill Lance now. Haru, however, does not. He tells Galein that he cannot kill a person. He grabs the sword and gets ready for another Explosion. Galein tries to stop him, knowing the risk. Haru tells him that his pain from fifteen years ends today. He breaks the sword, causing Galein to shed tears of happiness. Haru falls to the floor while Galein and the others call his name.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 16-29 Galein runs to Haru's aid. As they treat Haru, Lance's minions plan to attack them to earn a promotion. When Galein sees that they are about to be attacked, he states that they are too many for them to handle. Nonetheless, Hamrio takes them all head on. Galein watches in pure awe as Hamrio takes them all down. When he hears his full name, Hamrio Musica, he asks himself if there's another Musica other than himself. Galein and the others hear the military outside the door and decide to make a run for it with the others.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 1-11 When they reach a safe place, away from the army, Galein treats Haru's wounds. He tells Hamrio and Elie that Haru might need artificial respiration, Hamrio states that he will not do it, while Elie is pumped to bring Haru back. Before Elie can give Haru mouth-to-mouth, Haru wakes up, causing Elie to punch him. Galein watches from the side. Galein asks Haru if he is feeling anything. Haru tells him that he is just hungry. They party all night long before falling asleep.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 12-17 Galein gets up after hearing Haru's and Hamrio's conversation. He walks outside and tells Haru and Hamrio that they are making a racket, telling them that he heard everything. Gakein looks as Hamrio and asks if he is his grandson, Haru tells him that he thinks so, but Hamrio stays silent. Hamrio begins to explain his past; he was raised by a Silver Claimer, Rize, after his family was killed. Galein tells him that there might be a possibility that they are related since he did not enter the house when his family was killed due to the shock. He begins to take off his right glove, stating that all of the Musica family have an emblem on their right arm, Hamrio looks at it in shock. He then shows them his right arm revealing to them that he does not have a Musica family emblem. Galein and Musica look at each other and tell one another that they do not share a blood.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 5-9 Before Hamrio leaves with Hebi, he tells Galein that they should meet up again and party, which Galein agrees to, causing Haru to question the recent events.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 18, Page 10 After Hamrio leaves, Galein tells Haru that Hamrio is definitely his grandson. Haru then asks him why did he not say anything to Hamrio. Galein simply tells him that he does not want to get in the way of his adventures. The next morning, he, Haru, Elie and Plue part ways, but before they do, Galein tells Haru to head towards where the "star felt," where one of the five Raves might be located. He wishes Haru and Elie good luck on their journey.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 14-18 Tower of Din arc Galein looks at the blinding light in the sky as Overdrive, the infamous explosion that destroyed the land of Symphonia fifty years ago, takes place once again.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 70, Page 15 The Truth of Elie arc Galein appears alongside Alice and Shiba when Haru arrives to where the last Rave is located. Haru is happy to see him and the others, but Galein, according to Haru, does not act like his normal self when he sees him. Galein gets upset when the Rave of Truth stops shining as soon as it leaves Shiba's hands and is given to Haru. He states that Rave has chosen its master, calling it the "truth." He then hands Shiba a new sword said to rival the Ten Commandments, before Shiba begins to fight Haru. Shiba, with the help of Alice's potion, turns back to his younger age, worrying Galein.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 8-19 Galein watches Haru fight with all his might against Shiba, and notes how strong Haru has become since his battle with Lance. He also states that it will be difficult for Haru to beat Shiba, knowing that the Ten Commandments once belonged to Shiba.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 1-18 He continues to watch as Shiba easily overpowers Haru.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 240, Page 1 He is surprised to see Haru getting up after receiving a powerful blow from Shiba, but gets worried when Shiba gets ready to deliver yet another blow that might end Haru's life. He gets angry when Shiba continues to attack Haru without stopping, causing him to grab Alpine Spaniel by his neck and ask him to stop the fight, which he denies. However, his attention soon turns to the battle when Haru breaks Shiba's sword and the Rave of Truth begins to shine.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 2-18 Moments after the fight comes to an end, Galein is unable to look at Shiba as his, Shiba's, life slowly comes to an end. Though not sure how, Shiba manages to get up when he sees Elie, shocking Galein. He cries his heart out when Galein takes his final breath and fall into an eternal slumber.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 1-18 Later, Galein attends Shiba's funeral and joins the Rave Warriors when Alpine tells them that the time to reveal the Dark Brings' true nature has come.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 15-18 Galein is interrupted by Hamrio as he looks at Haru and Elie standing in front of Shiba's grave. He tells them to come inside, and, after remembering the time he first met Shiba, tells him that they all have good eyes. Once inside, Galein and Alpine explain to the Rave Warriors that the world they live in is a parallel world, created by the last human alive, and that when it was created, Endless was born.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 2-12 Before Hamrio and the others head out in search of Elie's memory, Galein hands Hamrio a book, telling him that he will soon know its meaning.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 247, Page 1 The Final Battle arc Galein is frozen solid, as well as Punk Street, after Jiero, one of the Four Great Demon Lords, awakens from her slumber.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 15-16 After Hamrio's final attempt to forge a sword for Haru, by dropping a part of his silver onto the sword, calling it his "soul," an explosion is created, causing the ice inside Galein's house to melt. Galein's whole body thaws as he hears the explosion. Moments later, he runs to his forging room when he hears Niebel calling Musica's name.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 16-19 Galein walks in and sees Hamrio, unconscious, on the floor and Niebel next to him as well as the sword.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 266, Page 3 Seconds later, Galein sees Haru walking inside the room and explains to him, and the others, that Hamrio is exhausted and unconscious. Much to Galein's surprise, Hamrio wakes up.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 5-18 Galein then takes Shiba's old sword, after Haru acquires the sword Musica made him, and hits it against Haru's new one. Before Musica and the others leave, Galein tells Haru to bond with his sword, to which he agrees to. He also tells Hamrio that the next time they meet they should drink a couple of beers.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 After the battle against Lucia and the Four Demon Gods concludes, the Rave Warriors finally bring peace to the word. But not without a fatal price where Haru was sacrificed along with Endless. After the one year pre-skip where Haru is miraculously revived by the Stellar Memories, Galein attends Haru and Elie's wedding and wishes them a happy ever after.Rave Master Manga: Epilogue, Pages 16 and 47 Abilities Blacksmithing: Galein is known throughout the entire world as a famous blacksmith for his handy and astounding workmanship. He forged the Ten Commandments for Shiba Roses fifty years before the new Rave Master came along. That sword granted a tremendous amount of help and power to Shiba during the war of Symphonia and the Raregrooves. His next work was that of a sword requested by a man named Lance. Though after he gave the "Beast Sword" to Lance, his whole family was killed. He then left his blacksmith tittle behind him and decided to never forge another sword. However, that changes when Haru, the new Rave Master, asks for his blacksmithing ability. He makes the old sword he made fifty years ago a new core and completely fixes it. He also makes another sword for Shiba to use against Haru. Equipment Iron Hammer: Galein's most preferable tool for forging swords. Fifty years prior to the beginning of the story, Galein's hammer was a wooden one. It was light, noting how easily he carried it around his back, and impressively long. His current hammer s made of steel and seems pretty heavy. Relationships Quotes *(To Haru Glory) ''"For the first time in 15 years, I will forge a sword!!! And I will stake the name of Musica on it!!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 11, Page 19 *(To Haru Glory) ''"If I'm going to die, at least it'll be heroic. I want to see my family now."''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 15, Page 17 References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Musica family Category:Rave Warrior allies Category:Punk Street characters